The Adventure of Yugi and friends!
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: What will happen if we mess with Yugi and friends? My first yugioh fic, plz read and review Some OOCness of course, cause I really like that


**The Adventure of Yugi and friends + OOC**

_Let see what will happen if 2 authors mess with our friends from YuGiOh_

My first Yugioh fic! Please read and review^^

* * *

This is a bright day on an afternoon, everything was so calm and quiet...

"ONCE MORE, PLEASE!!!"

"No, I'm tired."

"Please! Just once!!!"

"It's the third time already!!"

"ONEGAI!!!" Looks like our friend, Yami Bakura was trying hard to beat Yugi and beat the quietness of the town today.

"Can't you guys stay quiet already!?" Seto has reached the top of his emotion.

"I'm trying to! Why don't you just blame Bakura???"

"Whatever! Just stay still and be quiet! I have a news!"

"Uh? What is it?" Marik asked.

"This newspaper said that a super-ultra rare card was detected hidden on a forest."

"Really??"

"Read this by yourself!" Seto passed the newspaper to Yugi.

"Err... Aibou, what is this writing? It's too small, I can't read this." Said Yami Yugi.

"I suggest you a pair of glasses, aibou..."

"Sigh, I was more than a thousand years old already."

"Well... That makes sense." Yugi then read the article aloud.

----------------------------------------

Then, our lovely friends, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Noah and Seto get ready for a new big adventure to find a card. They seem to have such a big spirit today. They walked confidently to the forest. Hmm, that's not the way to the forest! They're walking towards Kaiba Corporation to ride a plane!!! Such cheater!!

After spending some times on the plane which already landed now, they got off and see the enviroment surrounding them.

"So huge..." Joey amazed.

"This is forest, after all, stray dog." Seto smiled like usual.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!??? SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!!!"

"Nothing."

"GRRR..!!"

"Cmon Jounochi, no use arguing each other!"

"Yeah, listen to your beloved friend, puppy."

"Huh?" Now, Joey really can't hear Seto.

"Nothing."

They started to walk now. And finally they saw a big space in the middle of the forest.

"Is this the place where the card is?" Ask Bakura.

"I don't know."

"Huh, so where it is, Seto?"

"I don't know." His sweat started to drops.

"SO YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE LOCATION OF THE CARD!!??"

"... No." Seto said monotonously. "You should remind me that we need a map for the location."

"Now you mention it. Seto just told us the forest where the card was detected, but not the exact location." Yugi smirked.

"SNAKE!!! HELPPPPP!!!" Joey ran fastly with snake chased him.

"FSSSHHHHH!!!!!"

"..." Marik stared at the snake and the snake stared back at him.

"FSSSSHHHHH!!!" It started to hiss at Marik.

"FSH!" Marik hissed back to the snake and the snake ran away in scare.

"That was cool, Marik." Noah clapped his hands.

"Thanks."

"NOAH!!!!!!!" Seto shouted.

"OW!!" Noah's feet was stabbed by an arrow.

"The one who did this wont get out alive... Mwahahahhahahaha....." Seto opened his suitcase and took a...

"BAZOOKA!!!????"

"DIE."

"No, KAIBA!!!!" Oops, its too late.

BOOOOOOM!!! The forest bushes started to lit fire.

"FEAR NOT, FRIENDS!!!!" Bakura brought an elephant with him.

_"HOW THE HELL COULD THAT ELEPHANT GOT HERE, ANYWAY!?" _The elephant started to burst water from his nose and the fire lit off so fast.

"Where's Noah?"

"Now you mention it."

"See you, sucker!!!!!" Someone ran from that place.

"HELP!!!" It's Noah's voice!

"NOAH!!!" Seto yelled.

"Setoooo!!!!"

"Noaaah!"

"Setoooo!!"

_"What... the... hell????"_

"Hey guys, look at that castle!"

"Maybe the Noah's there!!" They rushes to the castle and after they had arrived near the castle...

"The door's tightly locked!!"

"It's okay..." Seto said.

"NOT THE BAZOOKA AGAIN!!!!"

BOOOOOOMMM!!!!!

"No, the castle will blow up! Eh?" The ground started to shakes.

"AAAAA!!!!!" All of them fell down along with the castle.

"Seto!"

"Noahh!!" Seto shocked.

"That was a fast kidnapping time." Marik sighed.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!" The two kidnappers shouted.

"Die, idiots." Seto said.

"No, they're the author of this story!! If they died, we will disappear too!!" Said Noah.

"WHAT!? HELD ONTO MY ARMS, AUTHORS!!!" Joey screamed.

"Okay!" One of them do as Joey said but the me...

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME, PERVERT!!!!" I tossed Joey's arm.

All of them fell onto a ground with grass all over it so they aren't wounded. Execpt for me and... Bakura.

Bakura made it to held on a branch but I fell onto the lake, crocodiles started to surround me.

"NOOO! GO AWAY, CROCY!!!" I screamed. "HELP!!!!!"

"Alright, alright!!" The other author helped me and I was saved.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!" Bakura cried for help.

"BAKURA, WAIT! I'LL GET A LADDER FOR YOU!!" Said Joey.

"Ladle? I don't need that right now! Just help me out!!"

"I SAID LADDER!!!!"

"I DON'T NEED LADLE NOW!!!!"

"IT'S LADDER!!! L-A-D-D-E-R, LADDER!!"

"I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW YOU SAY LADLE!"

"OKAY!!!!! JUST JUMP DOWN!!" Joey screamed. After the arguing, Bakura had made it to a clear ground without a single bruise.

"Thanks, Joey."

"WHATEVER, MR. LADLE!!!"

"So, authors, where's the rare card is?" Ask Marik.

"N-No rare card here." We answered hesitately.

"WHAT SO YOU JUST TRICKING US!? HOW DARE!!?!??" All of them shouted in anger. "COME OVER HERE!! LET US BEAT YOU UNTIL YOUR VERY LAST BREATH!!!"

"RUN FOR OUR LIVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"COME BACK, MORONS!!!!!!" After that, we got caught and were beaten up to pulps. So, the conclusion is... Don't mess with them...

* * *

**END**

How did you like that?? I made this with my friend, Shinochan1995 on ^^


End file.
